Detention
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: Jack and Kim explain how they got detention. Flashbacks are made. Kisses are exchanged. Couples are made. Makeout sessions are started. And most importantly Jack is jealous. So find out how they got detention. Kick, Jace, and Jilton **WARNING: Cursing** One-shot. Ah it's iovesports1999! I changed my pen name!


**Yes! I am back! So _JLgods01 _wanted me to do this so here it is! I hope you like it :) Sorry! It's a little late**

**So yeah. If any of you read this I am going to write a new story! And yes that means more then one chapter! wOaH! Yeah I know right? heh buuutt there's a catch... I'm going to write the whole story before then update it regularly so y'all won't hate me :) So it won't be up till really late. But, I can honestly say I'm really excited to write it! I have to start but yeah.. **

**Psh.. oh yeah.. I changed my pen name... haha I hope you like. It's a line from a song that I've been listening to recently. I found this band and yeah.. things just went BOOM! I love them! If you can guess the song name and band I'll give you a shout out in the next story/and or one shot I write!So Review! It's _ilovesports1999 _ psh i forgot to tell you...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or anything else in the story except plot**

_**Follow/Favorite! Thanks a bunches**_

* * *

Kim and Jack slowly made their way to the detention as a happy Jerry, angry Grace, and a disappointed Julie and Milton followed them.

"I don't get how we _ALL_ got detention! I mean we didn't do anything!" Grace exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

Everyone stopped and turned to her. She blushed red before mumbling incoherent stiff under her breath.

"Well you guys did want to hear how we got in detention so I just suggested you to do something to get into detention." Jack shrugged

"And you listened to the _idiot_!" Kim added shooting Jack a glare. "We could've had a make-out session if you didn't say anything"

Jack's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, but it's too late" Kim replied crossing her arms

"Why did you listen to me?!" Jack pouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yo Yo Yo! It's okay! We're going to club Jerry! It's gonna be a party! WHOO!" Jerry exclaimed finishing off with his famous "_WHOO"_

"I can't believe you two actually got detention and it was before the whole crazy '_get detention so we can tell you a story' thingy!_" Grace said pointing her fingers at the two nerds who looked down.

"Well it wasn't our fault that the _stupid_ school didn't put a rule about not doing an experiment during lunch unsupervised! I read the rulebook twice and it never said anything about it!" Julie exclaimed as they continued walking down the hallway

"Well we did blow up the classroom" Milton added

"Shut up..." Julie replied as the rest looked at the couple

"Let's get this over with" Kim grumbled

She pushed the door opened to the classroom not caring she hit Randy in the face with it. She walked up the the back off the room and plopped her ass on a seat. The rest followed her to the back and sat down. Jack picked Kim up sliding into the seat, than placing Kim on his lap.

"Awe cute" Commented Grace as she took a picture with her IPhone.

"Wait you guys are together?!" Jerry asked

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'm dating an idiot" Grace breathed out.

* * *

"So what's the story? How did you two get together and get detention?" Julie asked as the group turned the desk so it formed a deformed circle.

"Long or short?" Jack asked as he put both hands behind his back with Kim still sitting on his lap.

"Short, definitely short. Ain't nobody got time for details!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Long! We want to know the details girl!" Grace argued.

"That's boring. Too much mushy shit" Jerry countered

"Now that I think about it... There really wasn't any mushy stuff that got us together." Jack recalled thinking about the whole situation.

"It's 3 against one Jerry! Long story it is." Milton said.

"Long story coming right up." Kim answered.

_**Flashback**_

It was just another day at Seaford High, or as everyone thought. 3 girls were seen talking at their lockers during free period like every other day.

"_Tell me_! Wasn't your first kiss with Jack? Everybody says the same! For the love of God! I'm your best friend and I don't know!" Grace cried out as she closed her locker with a "_bang"_

"Jack isn't even my boyfriend! You know that! I'm single as a pringle. Why would you think it's him?" Kim questioned

The 3 girls made their way to the secluded area under the steps.

"You didn't tell her Kim?" Julie asked.

"Even Julie knows!" Grace said throwing her arms in the air.

"Well that's because she was there dip shit" Kim replied

"Even worse! You saw Kim kiss Jack and didn't even tell me Julie? Bitch!" Grace exclaimed

"Chill! Even Jack doesn't know who my first kiss was. But he definitely knows who my second and third one was." Kim mumbled

"Wait? Jack wasn't your first kiss but your second and third?" Grace said counting with her fingers.

"Oh yeah. You told us that the your second kiss was by accident when you both turned around and bumped into each other lips." Julie said remembering the event.

"Right! I remember!" Grace said.

"Please, do not, and I repeat _do not_, explain what happened during my third kiss" Kim begged

"Oh! This is my favorite kiss you told me about! This is when it was Valentines' Day and a bunch of horny boys were surrounding you" Grace started

"And you continued..." Kim muttered, folding her arms while she sat down.

"Then she saw Jack coming around the corner with girls following him. She grabbed him by the collar and smashed she lips against his! It was so cute! And someone in the newspaper club got a picture of it and it was on there for the next two weeks!" Julie explained as she clutched her stomach as she watched her blond friend turn bright red from embarrassment.

"It was a pretty damn good kiss..." Kim said smiling, touching her lips as if they'd had just been kissed.

"So Kimmy baby.. who was your first kiss? It's not fair that nerd girl knows and I don't!" Grace exclaimed

"Hey!" Julie shouted at Grace's remark.

"If I tell you will you please get off my back?" Kim pleaded.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Grace waved off.

"It was..." Kim started but was stopped when a loud crash was heard and a body flew forward landing right in front of the three pretty girls.

"_JACK_?!" The girls shouted with shocked expressions.

The boy gave a meek smile and a little shy wave as he scrambled to get up, with blush on his face.

"Looks like someone was eavesdropping." Grace said in a sing-songy voice.

"And was very interested in what we were talking about!" Julie added with a little smirk.

Kim just gave him a 'really?' look while crossing her arms.

"Whhhaaaatt? Me, listening? Psh. Who do you think I am? Yeah, like I was interested in who Kim's first kiss was. It's not like I need to know." Jack waved off to the girls with his voice an octave higher than usual. "Shit. Got to go! Bye!"

And with that he ran off to God knows where.

"He was totally listening." Julie said checking her nails as she sat down again.

"And totally wanted to know who your first kiss was" Grace added copying the girl's action.

"And he's totally going to bother me about it!" The blonde exclaimed as he threw her hands in the air and plopped her ass on the open seat next to the two girls.

"Since no one is here, tell me!" Grace pleaded with famous puppy dog eyes. Her puppy dog eyes were known for a few shopping sprees, courtesy of Jerry.

"Oh no! The eyes! Take cover Kim!" Julie joked as she attempted to cover the blond's eyes.

"Julie! I thought you were on my side!" Grace snapped.

Kim rolled her eyes and was about to speak but someone beat her to it.

"Wait. I know who her first kiss was. Why don't I just tell you?" Julie questioned.

The three girls sat there in silence, but soon snapped out of it.

"Right! Jules who was it? Brad? Brody? Brett? What's up with you and boys with the name 'B' Kim?" Grace questioned her voice clearly etched with excitement.

"I think boys whose names start with 'B' tend to be quite cute." Kim huffed crossing her arms in a childish manner. She stuck her tongue out just to add to the effect.

"None of them. It was Milton." Julie stated simply.

"WHAT? How is that possible? You and Milton have been going out since forever! Did she kiss him while you guys were still dating? What is this?" Grace stammered out as she had a million thoughts running through her mind.

"Long story short, I tried to teach him how to kiss Jules. He was getting on my nerves, I kissed him to teach him that kissing is good not bad. Jules walked in at that exact moment. And let's just say that that kitty got claws. But eventually she understood that it was just a misunderstanding." Kim explained as Grace listened quietly and Julie just laughed as the moment replayed in her mind.

"Really? Milton? Kim, you gotta be kidding me." Grace said throwing Kim a 'you-could-do-better' look.

"It was an accident! I swear geez. Take a chill pill lady." Kim commented

"What's wrong with Milton?" Julie fumed

"No not like that. Like Kim and Milton is just a no no. But you and Milton is a match made in heaven. So the idea of him kissing Kim just isn't my cup of tea." Grace explained

"Ah. I agree." Julie nodded

As the three girls continued with their conversation they didn't notice a mob of brown hair hidden away in the corner behind a garbage can.

"Milton? Really?" Jack said feeling the jealously eat him over. He had only heard Julie say Kim's kiss was with Milton and blocked out the rest of their conversation. He had to get the information through his head. Milton and Kim kissed. Kim's first kiss was given to Milton. Oh he did not like the sound of that.

Sure he liked Kim, and had a few unintentional kisses with her, but to know that her first kiss was with Milton made his blood boil. And they both made it a secret.

* * *

Jack slowly made his way to where the nerd was, his shoes squeaking on the tile floor.

"So Milton." Jack started with a glare and the poor nerd. "You and Kim, huh?"

"What about her?" Milton asked clearly aware of Jack's angry glare.

"Kiss"

With that one word shivers were running down his back in a bad way. Milton gave Jack a confident look before making a mad dash away from the angry black belt.

"_HELP_" Milton screamed as he ran down the hallways of Seaford High, with the brunt close on his trail.

Jack having the upper hand manage to trap Milton in a corner.

"So want to explain sometime? Milton." Jack spat at the red head.

"It was accidental! I swear. It was a long time ago!" Milton said.

"Woah woah, what's happening." Jerry said as he watched the whole scene before him.

"Nothing." Jack replied.

"If it was nothing, I wouldn't be having to pull you away from Milton." Jerry shot back, pulling Jack away from Milton.

"Okay I'm calm." Jack said and Jerry began to loosen his grip on him.

Milton gave a '_whew'_

Soon Jack was charging back to Milton shouting thing at him.

"Yeah, calm my ass" Jerry muttered trying to pry Jack off Milton again.

"Jerry get off me!" Jack yelled in anger and his struggled to get out of Jerry's grip.

"What's gotten into you bro? Milton explain." Jerry said

"He found out that Kim's first kiss was with me. Which by the way was y accident and a long time ago and meant nothing." Milton explained.

"Liar!" Jack roared clearly his jealously taking over his body

"What?!" Jerry exclaimed surprised. So surprised that his grip on Jack had loosened and Jack broke free.

"Gah!" Milton shouted as Jack had him slammed against the lockers. "Jerry... help"

"Oh shit. Sorry" Jerry said as he again pulled Jack off Milton. "Run Milton, run!"

With that the redhead ran off. Jack gave Jerry a glare.

"I need answers man! Milton!" Jack yelled.

"Calm down! You look green with envy." Jerry commented.

"I-I'm not jealous, just curious." Jack replied as he crossed his arms and looked at his best friend.

"Righttt."

"I am!"

"Jealous."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Meow"

"Ruff"

"Meow"

"Ruff"

"What are we doing?"

"I have no idea"

* * *

"Found ya." Jack smirked as he saw Milton's figure tense up.

"Heh. Bye!" Milton said in a hurry as he scurried off.

Jack shook his head before running after the boy.

"Julie! Help help help help!" Milton said when he saw the three girls down the hallway

"Woah where's the fire?" Commented Grace

"Jack's gonna kill me!" Milton replied as he hid behind Julie more.

As soon as he said that an angry black belt rounded the corner and spotted the four.

"I need to have a nice little talk with Milton." Jack said with sickly sweet voice

The three girls crossed their arms and gave Jack a look.

"What's going on?" Kim questioned

Soon Jerry came tumbling towards them and soon slapped a hand on Jack's back.

"You my man need to get away from the nerd pronto." Jerry said as he tried to drag him away but failed.

"Jerry? What's going on honey?" Grace questioned as she tilted her head to the said

"Um Jack found out that- oomph" Jerry said but got cut off when Jack elbowed him in the gut.

"That I need to finish a project and Milton needs to help me" Jack finished.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Spill it"

"I just want to have a nice conversation with Milton. Nothing less nothing more" Jack said.

Kim and Grace glanced at Jack then Milton, then Julie who just nodded.

"He heard us." Grace started

"And now he's jealous" added Julie

"And kill Milton." Kim muttered

"C'mon I'm not jealous" Jack argued.

"Yes you are!" They all replied back to him

"Look I got this." Kim said to the girls. She turned back to Jack and said, "Come with me Jack."

Kim had dragged Jack to the janitor's closet. Just when she closed the door the bell rang.

"Look I'm not jealous. Let's just go back to class, we'll be late." Jack coldly said.

"Jack! We need to talk" Kim said as she tugged on his arm. He snactched his arm away from her.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jack snapped back as he opened the door to leave. It was slammed shut by Kim she locked the door with the key and placed it inside her bra.

"Look we're going to talk whether you like it or not. Or you could just reached down my bra and get the key." Kim said as she crossed her arms and gave him a look.

Jack angrily sighed. He slid down the wall he was leaning on and but his head in his hands.

"Jack it was-"

"Kim, there's nothing to talk about. Nada. If you'd be so kind to unlock the door that would be much appreciated." Jack harshly said.

Kim looked shocked. Jack never took that tone with her and she didn't like it. She was left speechless. And to be honest it scared her a bit. She was so shocked she didn't notice Jack stand up. When she looked up, she could sense an aura of sexiness ooze out of him. He stepped closer to her with a smirk that made her knees go weak. She stepped back until her back hit the door. Jack quickly advanced her and grabbed her waist a bit harshly. But, she didn't care, honestly she thought it was super sexy when a guy was dominant.

Her breath hitched as he leaned closer. Jack's mouth was directly next to her ear. He blew hot air into her ear and shivers were running down her back, in a good way of course.

"J-Jack..."

"Shhh"

He started to nibble a little on her earlobe before traveling down the side of her neck giving it sweet little kisses. Kim turned her head to give him more access to her neck unaware of his hands. His hand reached her shoulder and he continued attacking her neck with little kisses. Her hands wandered to his luscious hair. Jack smirked into the kiss as his fingers grasped a metal object.

"Got it." Jack whispered.

"Huh?" Kim hummed

Jack grinned as he unlocked the door with the key. Kim gaped at him.

_'How did he do that?'_ Kim thought

"Ah Kimmy. You never stick something in your bra. You place it the object on your shoulder and keep it there in place with a bra strap." Jack said as he took one of the straps pulled on it and let go of it. Making the fabric snap onto her shoulder.

Kim continued to stare at him with wide eyes. "I-I how did you.."

"Now I'm late for class. And I said we have nothing to talk about." Jack said as he tried to exit the door.

"Please Jack. Just listen. You don't have to talk. Just please." Kim whimpered as she hugged Jack's waist from behind.

"I don't like it when you're mad at me. I don't like it when you have that angry tone with me. It makes me feel sad, and I just don't like it. It's just- there's nothing for you really to be mad about. I was helping Milton kiss Julie and that boy was getting on my last nerve. So I just kinda acted on impulse and just gave him a quick peck on the lips. And unfortunately Julie decided to walk in at that moment. It was awful but soon it was all sorted out." Kim concluded as she let go of Jack.

Jack turned around to face Kim and was about to speak but got cut off.

"But do you know what else? When I kissed Milton nothing happened. I always imagined my first kiss to be romantic and shit. But it didn't feel like that at all. And you know what? I've read in books that when you kiss the person you're destined to be with you feel electricity flow through you. Like you're on cloud 9. And you're heartbeat beats so fast. I felt that with you. When we kissed. It was the most intense feeling I've ever felt, and I'd do anything just to feel that again. So as I said. You really have nothing to be jealous of." Kim said as she caressed Jack's cheek. She pulled back and attempted to leave but this time she was pulled back.

It seemed as no one was going to be leaving the janitor closet for awhile.

"Okay, so I guess I was a little jealous. It's just- it's just I didn't like the idea of you kissing someone besides me. Call me crazy, but I really just wanted to be the only one you kissed. As people say, I want you to be my first and last kiss. So.. can I just.." Jack said in a hush voice as he leaned closer and closer to her.

Soon both their mouths met and they shared a sweet long passionate kiss. And another one. And another one. Another and another and - you get the point. Soon the kisses began lustful and hungry, and they were having their first makeout session. In the janitor's closet. Nothing more romantic than that.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"So you guys got detention for ditching class? Lame." Jerry stated folding his arms and leaning back on his chair.

"Well not just that.." Kim muttered

"We got detention for the next 2 weeks. One which is today for ditching class, then the next 2 weeks for as I quote 'Making a baby' in the janitor's closet." Jack quoted

"You guys had sex?" Grace questioned looking at the two of them. "In the janitor's closet? Kinky."

"That's the question you ask?! But 2 weeks? That sounds pretty harsh though." Julie exclaimed

"In the janitor's closet? Do you know unsanitary that is? With all the chemicals and dust. Just gahh." Milton stated giving them a dirty look.

"Dude. My man's got game! Sex in school bro? Damn living the risky life. More badass than me." Jerry congratulated.

"One, no. We didn't have sex. And Milton if we did it would be in a classroom. And two, Jerry. Jack hasn't touched this yet. And three, Grace. It would be kinky, very kinky" Kim said with a flip of her hair.

Grace, Jerry, and Milton just stared at her with wide-eyes.

"SO you would consider having sex in school?" Grace asked

"Sure why not. I mean the thrill of knowing someone could walk in on you while doing something bad in school. It's the adrenaline." Kim shrugged off

"And you need to stop hanging with your older brother. But still damn my girls gots the hots." Jack grinned at her

"Hey Grace can we-" Jerry started

"Maybe.." Grace answered with a thinking face. "_Maybe.._"

"And we got two weeks Julie because when the teacher caught us.. we continued and ignored her. I even slammed the door shut and locked the door!" Jack laughed as he told them.

"How did you guys become an item?" Milton asked

"I guess it was just a silent agreement between the both of us, because we knew we couldn't just go back to being friends and we sure ain't friends with benefits so we just became a couple." Kim stated.

"You guys are so cute" Graced cooed.

"Oh, we know. We know." Jack answered as they all laughed.

"Wait. how did you two get detention?" Julie questioned.

"Oh, I already had detention." Jerry said.

"Ugh don't remind me!" Grace groaned.

"Ah baby, c'mon he deserved it! Nico Foltiny tried to touch her ass so she kick him in the balls and he fell to the ground and commented on her thong. Which I then kicked him in the face, and he blacked out." Jerry explained.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn this skirt." Grace mumbled.

"But you look hot in it baby. And anything you wear looks beautiful on you." Jerry commented with a smile.

"Oh you. You're too sweet." Grace cooed as she kissed Jerry for a minute. When they both turned around they saw Milton and Julie studying in the front of the room. And next to them Jack and Kim were making out like there was no tomorrow.

"And then there was two." Jerry smiled.

Grace smiled before leaning in and starting a makeout session with Jerry.

In the end, detention is a place where you can share your story on how you got detention.

* * *

**The End!**

**Did you like it?**

**Do you wanna tell me?**

**Ahh remember the contest, for a shoutout!**

**Look forward to my new story! (Might take a while though)**

**Review/Follow/Favorite!**

**Until next time!**

**Stay True!**


End file.
